Command and Conquer: Generals Russian Federation
by Roma
Summary: The Russian Federation get caught up in the war against the Global Liberation Army
1. Terrorist Strike

Terrorist Strike  
  
Naval Yard - Vladivostok - Russia  
  
It was a bad morning to be on guard duty, one of the Russian soldiers, Boris, thought to himself as he stood near the main gate of the military naval yard. It was colder then most mornings. He was wearing a grey trenchcoat and fur hat. Strapped over his shoulder was his AK-103. He had never been forced to use it, and he doubted he ever would.  
  
The naval yard had a barbed wire fence surrounding the yard itself. Keeping out all non military persons was a top priority to the governement. At every corner of the barbed wire fence, even at mid points along the fence, were cameras. Being watched by security guards every minute of the day.  
  
Boris was one of two guards whos job during day was to guard the main gate of the military naval yard. The other guard was Maksim, who was the only one who was allowed to open the gate to the naval yard. The usual system in place was that Boris would greet any vehicles that arrived at the gate, requesting to see clearence passes and any papers on their business at the naval yard. Once checked, Boris would signal to Maksim to enter the code in the panel to have the gate open.  
  
It was around 9:17am when an unmarked white truck came to a halt outside the gate. Boris walked over to the driver's side window. Inside the truck was a man's face which was hidden behind sun glasses.  
  
"Can I see your clearence pass?" Boris asked the driver.  
  
The driver opened up the Truck's glove compartment and started rustling through the contents. Finally he pulled out a clearence card and handed it to Boris. Boris checked the card. It seemed fine. He handed the card back to the driver.  
  
"Do you have any papers, giving the reason why you are here?" Boris asked. The truck driver returned to rustling through the contents of his glove compartment. This time he pulled out a signed contract, explaining the details of him being hired to perform repairs on an Akula class Submarine.  
  
Boris accepted the information, and waved his hand at Maksim signalling to open the gate. Maksim entered the 10 digit code into the panel. A section of the barbed wire fence began to slide across behind another section. The main gate was open, and the white unmarked truck entered the naval yard.  
  
Gennadi, one of the officers in the naval yard watched as the white truck drove towards the Submarine pen. Gennadi walked towards the truck just as the truck driver came to a halt and began disembarking from his vehicle.  
  
"Excuse me, can I see your papers please?" Gennadi asked. The truck driver handed the same piece of paper he had showed Boris.  
  
"Repairs on Akula class Submarines? This isn't scheduled... no repairs are needed... who are..." Gennadi didn't finish his sentence, as he was cut off after being shot twice in the chest by a silenced pistol from the truck driver. The truck driver knocked on the side of the truck a couple times. A preplanned signal for the group of terrorists riding in the back of the truck to disembark.  
  
The terrorists emerged from the truck, instantly choosing targets and firing their AK-47's at the guards around the naval yard. Almost as soon as the gun fire started, the naval yard's siren started. The terrorist would have to act quick.  
  
Boris heard the siren, and followed Maksim into the naval yard with their AK-103's ready. Gun fire was echoing from the Submarine pen.  
  
"Shit" Boris cursed as he realised that the truck had been full of terrorists. Maksim ran straight towards the truck firing his AK-103 at the terrorists in the open. Within seconds he was hit on the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Another shot finished the job, smashing through his skull and into his brain.  
  
Boris took cover behind a group of barrels. He grabbed his radio off his belt and started yelling into it requesting backup. He was not heard, as the radio line was completely full of chatter already.  
  
Boris stayed behind the barrels, not knowing what to do while constant gunfire was coming from the truck less then fifty meters away from him. After two minutes behind the barrels, Boris heard an explosion, followed by another explosion. Boris quickly emerged from his hiding spot. The gunfire had stopped. The terrorists were gone, no bodies left. Inside the submarine pen, Boris saw the wreckage of two submarines still on fire, parts breaking off them and sinking into the water. Another sub dock was empty. Not even the ruins of a submarine were found... the submarine had gone missing.  
  
Boris realised that the truck he had let in was full of terrorists. He realised he had just allowed this terrorist strike, and it was his fault for a dozen people killed, two submarines destroyed and a submarine missing. Boris pointed his AK-103 towards his chin and pulled the trigger. A better end, then facing up to his superiors.  
  
Next: Ground Attack 


	2. Ground Attack

Ground Attack  
  
Kremlin - Moscow - Russia  
  
The Russian President was in disbelief. He had recieved files of the incident just a few hours before. The largest Naval Yard in Vladivostok had suffered a terrorist attack that morning, resulting in two of Russia's Akula class Submarines being sunk, and one sub now missing. A dozen Russian military personnel had been killed in the attack. Russia's intelligence agency, FSB, had already discovered sufficient evidence to prove the terrorists had large links to the Global Liberation Army.  
  
The Russian President was breifed by the senior Russian military generals, with the assistance of the President's advisors, they had began planning for a retaliation strike against the Global Liberation Army.  
  
The President now sat behind his desk in the President's office in the Kremlin. The President rose from his cushioned chair and took a couple steps towards the window. He pulled the curtains aside. Outside he had a perfect view of Red Square. Many Russian civilians were walking around outside, going on with their busy lives. He looked down on his people, and knew that they looked up on him, relying on his decisions to keep them protected. He knew immidietly, he must allow the retalition to go ahead. He could not let the Terrorists get away with this attack.  
  
The President returned to his desk, once again being seated infront of the stack of files collected by the FSB. Analysing the information a final time, he knew there was only one choice he could make for his people.  
  
The President's phone rang roughly twenty minutes after the meeting. The President answered.  
  
"Da?"  
  
"Sir. Everything is prepared for the retaliation strike. We are waiting on your command to begin the operation." Russia's Defence Minister replied.  
  
"Permission granted... give those bastards hell".  
  
Russian Military Airbase - Tajikistan  
  
The two Russian pilots had just completed being breifed. Their mission was to fly over the Tajikstan/China border. An operational Global Liberation Army Cell was located by satellites just ten kilometers from the border itself. It would be a seek and destroy mission, completely destroying the GLA camp.  
  
The pilots headed out of the briefing tent and down a path towards the two waiting KA-50's. Once secured inside the helicopters, the blades began to spin. The two KA-50's lifted into the air, and began their way towards the GLA camp.  
  
Kremlin - Moscow - Russia  
  
"Mr President, the KA-50's are on their way to the target. ETA ten minutes"  
  
The President nodded, then watched on a large screen as two icons representing the KA-50's slowly moved towards the target. The following eight minutes went slowly, and almost in silence. The top military generals were coordinating the strike, checking the path ahead to make sure nothing could go wrong. The President could not afford for any mistakes to be made. The KA-50's had crossed the border. The Chinese leaders were yet to be informed of this operation, and it wouldn't be long before they would begin to question it.  
  
"We are within range for ground attack. Preparing to raise hell" One of the pilots messaged. A satellite image appeared on the large screen. It showed a close up of the GLA camp.  
  
Suddenley a AT-16 AT guided missile struck the camp. Explosions began to eliminate all life and vehicles in the camp. 80mm rockets created a living hell for those on the ground, who did not expect the attack to occur.  
  
Within twenty seconds the camp was flattened, and the KA-50's were both on their way back to the airfield. It was now 3:36pm, in what had seemed so far to be the longest day of the President's life.  
  
The President gave a nod to one of the senior military generals as he got up to return to his office.  
  
As the President sat behind his desk he noticed another pile of files awaiting his attention. The FSB had done a more detailed report on the terrorist attack in Vladivostok. About half way down the pile there was a file detailing information about the Akula submarine that went missing. The conclusion had been reached that the terrorists that carried out the attack had stolen the submarine. It was yet unknown how they knew how to control the sub, and non of the terrorist faces seen on the security videos could be identified.  
  
Another file the President opened had detailed information about the Chinese, who at this current time were also fighting the Global Liberation Army. They were trying to remove the GLA from Chinese soil. At least the President knew that if the Chinese demanded an explination for the attack, he would have an excuse.  
  
Next: Border Attack 


End file.
